1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to velocity error compensation and, more particularly, to a novel and highly-effective velocity error compensating signal output device for use in a time base corrector for compensating time base errors in a signal reproduced from a video tape recorder or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a signal reproduced from a video tape recorder or the like having a rotating head, there is included an unwanted time base fluctuation, or so-called jitter, due to nonuniformity in the rotating speed of the head. This is one of the causes of degradation of the video signal. In the color video signal, stability of the phase information is especially important, and it is therefore customary to use a time base corrector for compensating the time base error.
However, in the prior art, as described in more detail below, the detecting or sampling frequency of the velocity error is at the horizontal or line frequency, so that it is impossible to detect a component of the velocity error signal having a frequency higher than one-half of the horizontal frequency. Consequently, the response characteristic of prior art time base correctors to the time base variation is about 3 kHz or less.